Courage of the Present
by the elsinatr
Summary: Sasuke's back! But everything's not as it seems. He's distant, and doesn't talk as much as he used to. Then there's Gaara. Hinata doesn't remember anything about him! Even so, she feels a...connection. Is it unhealthy? gonna re-edit.
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or 3 Doors Down! The song is Here Without You by 3 Doors Down.

Well, here it is! I have succeeded beyond my wildest expectations! Here is the sequel to Memories of the Past! I'm trying a new way of doing it, by adding a song for each chapter.

Normal words that are in the middle are song lyrics.

Italic words that are on the side are flashbacks/dreams

Normal words are everyday situations...etc. You know the drill.

**

* * *

**

Courage of the Present

**Prologue**

_

* * *

_

A hundred days had made me older since the last time that I saw your pretty face  
A thousand lights had made me colder and I don't think I can look at this the same  
But all the miles had separate  
They disappeared now when I'm dreaming of your face

_

* * *

_

_Her beautiful face was marred with tear-tracks, as she clung tightly to the pale man. Raindrops hammered in the clearing, and she cried even harder than the thunder, pausing only to stare at him once more. Her old way of stuttering was coming back, along with a rush of memories from her long forgotten past._

_The people who came with her, her friends and close relatives looked at the scene with sympathy and bewilderment. But it didn't matter to the girl, because she finally found what she wanted. Her lonely heart was made whole just from one person, the only person her heart could ever belong to. It was almost a happy ending._

_Except that there was another person in the picture, a oncoming threat in that happy bliss of paradise._

* * *

I'm here without you baby but your still on my lonely mind  
I think about you baby and I dream about you all the time  
I'm here without you baby but your still with me in my dreams  
And tonight it's only you and me

_

* * *

_

Another man looked at the reunion with a sense of loss. He gripped his gourd filled with sand, as oncoming tears threatened to spill over. He was not a teary-eyed man, and there was no point in crying over someone's gain. No more will he be able to hold her, to comfort her. She was with her first true love, and that was all there was to it.

_He would just have to live with the memories of their last days together._

* * *

The miles just keep rolling as the people either way to say hello  
I've heard this life is overrated but I hope it gets better as we go

* * *

The distant clap of thunder crashed through Gaara's brain, sending him back into the world of the living. He gasped, and clutched at his rapidly beating heart.

"It was just a dream, just a dream..." he thought, as he ran down the hallway. The sound of doors slamming and frustrated groans were heard in the lonely tower. He rushed down the stairs, and opened the door, expecting to see what he was looking for.

Instead, a single piece of paper was perched on an empty bed, the curtains wide open. A flash of lightning illuminated Gaara's frightened face. He immediately wrenched the sheet off of the bed.

_Dear Gaara,_

_I have decided to go back to Konoha. My marriage with Naruto has officially ended, and I am filing for divorce. _

_Remember all those times we had together? Well don't forget them. Please don't go looking for me, as I'm sure you're thinking of doing._

_I will always have a special place in my heart for you._

_Be strong,_

_Hyuuga Hinata_

The paper started to shred, as Gaara unconsciously crushed it with his sand. _"I will always have a special place in my heart for you."_ Her words rang in his head, obliterating any thoughts of sanity as he collapsed onto the duvet.

She was gone, and it wasn't just a nightmare.

* * *

I'm here without you baby but your still on my lonely mind  
I think about you baby and I dream about you all the time  
I'm here without you baby but your still with me in my dreams  
And tonight girl it's only you and me

* * *

"She's gone...she's _gone_..." He got up with alarming speed, as he remembered: this was the same room he saw her that fateful day. Looking into the mirror, he saw his reflection, his expression was almost haunted, like it looked like almost a decade ago. She had helped him, along with the others, and for that, he was grateful.

He just wasn't meant to be for her. A frown spoiled his whole look, and another Gaara frowned back, another flash of lightning lighting up the mirror.

_She was wearing a blue kimono with a purple sash, and it suited her perfectly. Gaara entered the room as she twirled around, obviously inspecting the way she looked._

_He could see the doubt, the nervousness that was creasing her beautiful face, and he knew she was insecure about wearing this. That was one of the things he loved about her, was the fact that she wasn't as loud or as confident as many of the girls he knew at his age. She was calm and polite, with a kind smile that could light up the room. She would never take things for granted. He knew that she had learned that the hard way, from experience._

_"You're anything but plain old, Hinata-chan."_

_She turned around, her heart-shaped face surprised and embarassed. She blushed._

_"Do you th-think it's only the prettiness that counts, Kazekage-sama?" Gaara looked at her sympathetically. 'She hasn't warmed up to me that much, has she?' he sighed inwardly._

_"Well, yes..." he started. He saw tears coming out of Hinata's eyes. 'No, don't cry...' Without realizing it, he had crossed the room, and his hand was cupping her face, wiping the tears out of her eyes._

_He leaned forward and whispered in her ear. "I think you are more than beautiful. You are a goddess."_

_His heart was pounding, his mind was racing. Never in all his life had he felt like he did at that moment. He smiled triumphantly in his mind, congratulating himself on giving her a compliment._

_Smiling at him she took his hand, and also leaned forward to whisper in his ear. "Arigato, Gaara-kun."_

_Heart thudding in his chest, he listened to her sweet voice. It was replaying in his mind over and over again. He looked at her, as if to test the waters. Hinata was confused._

_Gaara gently kissed her, responding to his desires. It wasn't passionate or mind-reeling, just a sweet peck on the lips._

_It was the first time, his first kiss. She had responded back, and in an act of passion, with one kiss he had fallen for the girl. Her sweet-smelling hair was clouding up his mind, the way her delicate hands were clinging onto him for dear life was enough to drive him wild._

_He broke apart, afraid to go any further. She was red-faced and slightly out of breath._

_That was the night he had fallen head over heels for Hyuuga Hinata._

Now, staring at that mirror, he knew there was something missing. It was missing Hinata in it, she was missing from the picture. With blind rage, he punched the mirror, forming deep cracks in it with his hand. The sand had protected him, forming a layer surrounding his knuckles.

Once again, he couldn't find a way out of this.

_

* * *

_

Everything I know, and anywhere I go  
it gets hard but it won't take away my love  
And when the last one falls, when it's all said and done  
it get hard but it won't take away my love

I'm here without you baby but your still on my lonely mind  
I think about you baby and I dream about you all the time  
I'm here without you baby but your still with me in my dreams  
And tonight girl it's only you and me

* * *

He had seen the flash of red coming from the Uchiha's eyes when he had looked at her. Gaara knew that it didn't bode well, and that Hinata would never leave without a goodbye. Never once did he feel so much anger in his life. Not even when his uncle Yashamaru had betrayed him.

_If this was love,_ Gaara thought bitterly,_ I'd much rather be without it._

Yet he couldn't break free from it. A record machine was playing and replaying in his head; pictures of Hinata laughing, smiling, crying, blushing... It was too much to bear.

He clutched protectively around his heart, and fell onto the carpet, letting the fabric consume him.

He wanted to disappear, to fade into the darkness.

He wanted to take back his heart from her.

He wanted to kill, to go on a rampage, like the way he used to act.

Sadly, he couldn't do any of those things.

She had changed him. But whether it was for better or for worse, he couldn't tell.

The only thing he could understand was that he needed her.

The clouds outside gathered, and lightning and thunder echoed their complaints across the desert. The weather was reflecting the chaos in the Kazekage's heart. The clock in the room beeped: 3:45 am.

In his line of vision, Gaara watched as the shadow of a slender girl with black hair faded into nothingness.

"Hinata."

For the second time in his life, Gaara cried till his heart shattered.

* * *

I'm here without you baby but your still on my lonely mind  
I think about you baby and I dream about you all the time  
I'm here without you baby but your still with me in my dreams  
but tonight girl it's only you and me

* * *

-

-

-

-

-

* * *

Gaara: Why am I emo in this?

Elsie-chan: Because it will explain your feeling for Hina-chan! (smiles brightly; [for reference, please look at Naruto's smile during a mission])

Gaara: Whatever. Can I have a cookie?(bored expression)

Elsie-chan: (hands Gaara a chocolate chip cookie) Read and Review! Wave goodbye, Gaara-chaaan!

Gaara: You know what, Elsie-chan? Go and drown yourself in your sorry life.

Elsie-chan: Will do! (locks Gaara into a closet) I'm bored...


	2. I'll Keep Your Memory Vague

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Finger Eleven. The song is I'll Keep Your Memory Vague, by Finger Eleven.

A/N.: Read "Memories of the Past" if you want to read this. This is the sequel to Memories of the Past, but I guess you can read this first, if you _really_ want to complicate things.

**

* * *

**

Courage of the Present

**Chapter 1**

I'll Keep Your Memory Vague

_

* * *

_

This won't break your heart  
But I just think it could  
'Cause I haven't tried as hard as I should  
To separate you  
From everything I do  
But I wouldn't want to come between us two

* * *

"How do I look?" Hinata asked anxiously, as she posed in the mirror. Her ornate wedding kimono was a majestic blue with purple sash, which Temari had brought from Suna, and it went perfectly with the whole set. Sakura was busy fixing up her hair, and the pink-haired girl settled on making it into a bun, with a buttefly brooch to the side. She straightened up, smiling as she saw the glowing girl's reflection in the glass frame.

"You look like a goddess, Hinata." she confessed. "Sasuke is sure lucky to have someone like you." Hinata smiled until it hurt her cheekbones.

Truthfully, she didn't know what to make of this wedding. It was as if Hinata was hurrying to get it over with, and paying no attention to details. It wasn't like Sakura was jealous or anything; she had Naruto, and that was that. But it seemed as if even though Hinata loved Sasuke with all her heart, there was something missing. Something that needed to be sorted out. Unfortunately, the Hyuuga heiress didn't mention anything about her stay in Suna to Sakura, but it wasn't easy to hide it.

"Sakura-chaaan! Hurry up!" whined Naruto, poking his head into the bride's dressingroom. Smiling ruefully, Sakura gave him a fly-away kiss. Hinata smirked, but was secretly happy for the two. After all, in the ninja world, there was never such a thing called 'True Love'. Hinata knew that much from experience.

For now, she was just friends with Naruto, and it suited her fine. The marriage was never going to last anyways. "Sakura! Can I see the invite list?" Sakura handed her the list. Hinata stared. "Umm, did you check off the people who were attending?" Her pink-haired friend nodded, putting finishing touches on the kimono.

She had invited all of her friends from Suna: Shikamaru, Temari, Suigetsu, Karin, Kankuro and ...

* * *

I'll keep your memory vague  
So you won't feel bad about me  
I'll say the things that you said  
Sometimes so it reminds me  
I'll keep your memory vague  
So you won't feel bad about me  
I'll say the things that you said  
Sometimes so it reminds me

* * *

For the hundredth time, Gaara banged his head against the windowsill. "Damn that Uchiha fag!" he groaned. He knew he shouldn't have brought Hinata to see what was going on with Juugo. His intuition had told him that much. But, truthfully, he couldn't blame himself. After all, he was the Kazekage, and it was up to him to resolve all issues surrounding Suna. On pure instinct he had to investigate, and Hinata wanted to come with him.

He could never refuse her. Even now, as he looked down at the invite she gave him, he couldn't refuse. Yet he didn't _want_ to go. It would be awkward for him, going to your ex-lover's wedding. Of course, she didn't know he was an ex-lover, thanks to Sasuke-bastard.

When they went to the place where Sasuke was hiding, the Uchiha immediately used mangekyo on Hinata. Gaara knew that Sasuke knew about the two, and it hurt. Now, it was small comfort to know that Hinata still vaguely remembered him, but not the times they spent together. Turning away from the window, he looked at the clothes Temari had picked for him. She and Kankuro knew when and when not to disturb him, but for some reason, he wanted them to just barge in. That way he'd get distracted from the dull pain that was now etched across his heart.

_

* * *

_

Now I'm thinking back  
To what I said before  
I hope your heart won't have to hurt anymore

* * *

...Gaara. Hinata's heart clenched at the name. She didn't know him too well, but there was just something..._ familiar_ about that name. She unconsciously crumpled the invite list.

* * *

'Cause it's really not that sad from here  
Because the moment I can feel you near  
They keep you close to me my dear  
And if they ever become too clear...

* * *

Gaara collapsed onto the black satin duvet, sinking into the mattress. Somewhere in the distance, the roar of an oncoming storm resonated dimly. Thunderstorms were uncommon in Suna, but then again, he was in Konoha, the most rainiest place he had ever been. Readjusting his position, he tried to let sleep overtake him. The chime of a clock panged, vibrating through Gaara's whole system. To his dismay, Temari's loud voice was calling his name. "Gaara, you'll be late for the wedding!"

_Who gives a shit about the wedding? Who gives a holy..._ Gaara couldn't take it anymore. "SHUT UP TEMARI!" he roared, the sound of it reverberating across the damp walls.

* * *

I'll keep your memory vague  
So you won't feel bad about me  
I'll say the things that you said  
Sometimes so it reminds me  
I'll keep your memory vague  
So you won't feel bad about me  
I'll say the things that you said  
Sometimes so it reminds me

* * *

The sound of heavy raindrops filled Hinata's ears. Sakura had left the room, and was busy scolding Naruto for trying to topple over the wedding cake. It was an accident of course.

"Hinata-chan?" a familiar husky voice said. She gave a little squeak of fright, dropping the invite list to her feet. "Sasuke-kun... you-you aren't supposed t-to see the bri-" In a single stride, Sasuke pulled Hinata into a deep sensual kiss that tingled her toes. She broke it off quickly, a little frightened at the big gesture. This was the first time that Hinata was actually freaked out.

"What's wrong? Having second thoughts?" he murmured, raising the hairs on Hinata's neck with his ragged breathing. "N-no... I-I'm just nerv-vous." she responded, shivering with some form of panic. On cue, to Hinata's delight, Sakura entered the room. "Sasuke-san!" she said reprovingly, holding a wooden spatula in indignation. "Get away from the bride! Don't you remember the traditions?"

He unwillingly tore his gaze away from bride, and settled on glaring at the bridesmaid. "I'll take my leave."

* * *

Now you're gone away  
Don't worry it's okay  
That you're gone away

* * *

"Suit yourself, Gaara! I'm not forcing you to do things the hard way!" Temari shouted back. "Come on, Shika, let's go." Grabbing her husband by the arm, they walked out of the hotel room.

* * *

Now you're gone away  
Further than yesterday

* * *

Hinata allowed herself to be led away by Naruto, who was grinning like an idiot. "Remember Hinata," he whispered, startling her by surprise. " don't ever let Sasuke walk all over you. If he does, just tell me, and I'll rip him limb from limb."

"That's just t-talk, Naruto. You w-weren't that i-innocent yourself." she said slyly. Naruto groaned. "I was an idiot, okay?" But before he could say anything more, Hinata gave a quick peck on his cheek. "That's for accepting mine and Sasuke-kun's marriage." she said lightly.

"No problem." Hinata spotted her father, still standing tall as ever, albeit his wooden walking stick he now carried around.

He stared at her imperiously. Naruto, who was looking at the interaction between the two, was being dragged off by a pink-haired girl in a white kimono.

Finally he spoke. "Thank you, my daughter, for being able to overcome your problems. Once again, I have underestimated you." Neji appeared from behind Hiashi, smiling sheepishly at his cousin. "I was going to make Neji your betrothed, seeing that you weren't happy being married to Naru-" The rest of his speech was lost as Hinata gave him a big, warm hug. Not used to this sort of interaction, Hiashi awkwardly patted Hinata on the head.

Neji stared at Hinata, who finally let go of her father. "Hinata, umm..." The said girl looked at Neji questionably. "..I'm proud... of... you." he finished lamely.

"Oh, Neji-nii-san!" Hinata lunged herself at her unsuspecting cousin, knocking the wind out of him.

_

* * *

_

But you never leave these scenes  
My mind replays

* * *

Gaara watched as the sun slowly sank beneath the windowsill. It was getting colder, but it was nothing to what Gaara felt now. Hinata's smiling face was imprinted in the back of his skull, never leaving. Everywhere he went, whether it was to get a drink of water, or to stare out the window, _she_ was there. It was driving him nuts. He knew he should've done something, but he seemed to have temporarily lost all of his will. It wasn't a good thing, especially for a village leader.

But now...

He was in a hotel room, and no one was there. He _could_ take his life right now, and no one would notice. They'd probably put Kankuro as the next Kazekage, and continue on with their lives.

Well, what was the point of life, if the one person who made him _feel_, doesn't even remember him anymore?

* * *

I'll keep your memory vague  
So you won't feel bad about me  
I'll say the things that you said  
Sometimes so it reminds me  
I'll keep your memory vague  
So you won't feel bad about me  
I'll say the things that you said  
Sometimes so it reminds me

* * *

The wedding had started. The invitees were filing into the church seats, and Hinata could tell they were eagerly anticipating this moment. Tsunade was in charge of marrying Hinata and Sasuke, well... she _wanted_ to do it, so Hinata couldn't say no to the Hokage herself. She looked up at her father, who, for the first time in her life, was grinning madly.

Then, just like that, she felt an unnatural pull, something that just clenched her insides, tugging at her heart. She gasped, as it knocked the stuffing out of her. Flashes of memory came back to her, blinding her with their light. Scenes of red, blue, and purple coloured the insides of her eyelids. She wheezed, and fell, thrashing on the floor, clawing at her inner demons. An unfamiliar face kept appearing, making her panic and her heart started fluttering madly. Hiashi saw his daughter doubled up in pain, and he started panicking. "Tsunade, TSUNADE!" he roared. The Hokage sprinted down the aisle, arriving at the foot of the scene.

* * *

I'll keep your memory vague  
So you won't feel bad about me  
I'll say the things that you said  
Sometimes so it reminds me  
I'll keep your memory vague  
So you won't feel bad about me  
I'll say the things that you said  
Sometimes so it reminds me

* * *

"HINATA! Answer me, please!" Tsunade yelled desperately. Pale hands were gripping the old woman, clinging to her as if her life depended on it. Hinata's now bloodshot eyes stared at her, and her eyes, which were once white, now had an aqua iris to them. "What is it, Hinata! Tell me what's wrong?" she asked hopelessly.

Everyone looked at the terrible scene.

Suddenly, Hinata's eyes rolled to the back of her head, and she stopped flailing.

She was unconscious. For now.

-

-

-

-

-

* * *

Elsie-chan: REVIEW! (stuffing cookies into Gaara's mouth)

Gaara: whath fee thaid (points to Elsie-chan)

REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!


	3. Rise Above This

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Seether. The song is Rise Above This by Seether.

**

* * *

**

Chapter 2

Rise Above This

_

* * *

_

Take the light, undarken everything around me  
Call the clowns and listen closely, i'm lost without you  
Call your name every day when i feel so helpless  
I'm fallin' down but i'll rise above this, rise above this

* * *

The sand in the gourd slowly poured out and surrounded Gaara. It slithered, until it covered him completely, and tightened its grip even more. He had tricked his mind into thinking he was an enemy, and his mother's protection ironically became his downfall.

He thought of Temari, who had always been there for him, until she was busy with her own life. She definitely wouldn't allow him to do this right now, but it was his choice. He thought of Kankuro, his idiot of an older brother, as he dutifully dubbed him, how he would react if he knew what was happening.

"_Honestly, Gaara, there are many more fishes in the sea._" Kankuro had always been a playboy, not a very handsome one, but a playboy nonetheless.

He didn't know the meaning of commitment and true love.

_

* * *

_

Hate the mind, regrets are better left unspoken  
For all we know, this void will grow and  
Everything's in vain, distressing you though it leaves me open  
Feels so right, but i'll end this all before it gets me

* * *

He looked at the last inch of sunlight that poured between the cracks of his prison. It was a sunset, a very nice one, the only one he'd ever get to see before he ended it. It was almost like the sunset he caught a glimpse of when they went to the Quicksand Eatery with Hinata. Everyone was so carefree those days, especially Gaara. Without Hinata, the Kazekage felt like an empty shell, devoid of emotion.

Knowing full well that in a few minutes, Temari and her husband were going to burst through his hotel room, he began to squeeze his hand, decompressing the chamber inch by inch. The breath was knocked out of him as he felt the tightness all around him.

"This is it." he breathed, taking in the last bit of oxygen he would ever take.

Meanwhile, Tsunade was pumping air into Hinata's lungs, using her palms as a defibrilator. Every time she'd press, Hinata would make a choking sound, as if the air was slowly getting out of her. Sakura came to the scene, panting, and wordlessly helped her sensei, pressing her palms to the chest.

"Wait, Tsunade-sempai!" Sakura said. Tsunade looked at her through beady eyes, sweat poring out of her pores. "What if this is all psychological? I know for a fact Hinata's been through a lot of changes in her life, and in her mind, and maybe the stress is too much!"

Tsunade smiled weakly. "You know what to do then, Sakura." Without another word, Sakura put her glowing hands to Hinata's forehead.

_

* * *

_

Call your name every day, when i feel so helpless  
I'm fallin' down, but i'll rise above this, rise above this  
Call your name every day, when i seem so helpless  
I'm fallin' down, but i'll rise above this, rise above this doubt

* * *

Naruto banged on the door to the groom's dressingroom. "Sasuke-dobe, Hinata's been hur-" Naruto didn't need to say anything else, as the door flew open, narrowly missing Naruto's nose, and a scared Uchiha ran out, fixing his tie.

Both boys sprinted down the hallway, and into the wedding hall, where they were met with a terrible scene. "Hinata!" Sasuke choked out, as he saw his soon-to-be wife convulsing on the floor. He made to run to her, but Naruto stuck an arm out to stop him. "Don't do anything. Tsunade and Sakura are already healing her." Naruto muttered. Sasuke stared incredulously at him. "Naruto! This is my wife you're talking about!"

"And that's my ex-wife and friend on the ground. Don't you go on lecturing me about things like this." Naruto scolded him. But the blonde never got to see the look Sasuke gave him, because he turned too soon.

_If they do anything to the genjutsu I put..._ Sasuke thought, _I'll make them pay._

_

* * *

_

I'll mend myself before it gets me  
(i'll mend myself before it gets me)  
I'll mend myself before it gets me  
(i'll mend myself before it gets me)

* * *

Gaara could feel the walls of sand crushing him, and yet... they _weren't_ crushing him. He saw the sand fall helplessly to the ground, unwilling to harm its master. As he looked closer, he saw small beads of chakra envelopping the sand, and putting it back into his gourd. The chakra wasn't his, and it looked like...

As he got closer to the chakra, he saw that it was a bright blue, a blue swirling chaos, buzzing around his gourd.

The room tilted sideways at an odd angle, and he crashed to the floor.

* * *

  
Call your name every day, when i feel so helpless  
I'm fallin' down, but i'll rise above this, rise above this  
Call your name every day, when i seem so helpless  
I'm fallin' down, but i'll rise above this, rise above this  
Forty eight ways to say that i'm feelin' helpless  
Fallin' down, fallin down', but i'll rise above this, rise above this

Rise above this, rise above this doubt.

* * *

The world around him dulled. Shapes were moving around him and he slowly closed his eyes.

-

-

-

-

-

* * *

Gaara: Hn.

Elsie-chan: What now?

Gaara: You made me emo.

Elsie-chan: And?

Gaara: I'm not really emo anymore.

Elsie-chan: Ah, but Gaara-chan, you have fallen in love with Hinata in this fic.

Gaara: I'm in love with _her_? She's all weak and ...(growls menacingly)

Elsie-chan: Umm... Hinata! Help me!

Hinata: (comes into the room) What do you want, Elsie-chan?

Elsie-chan: Gaara's on a rampage! (screams in a high-pitched voice, arms flailing and sprints down a hallway)

Hinata: She's gone.

Gaara: ... (sighs)

Hinata: Hey... do you want to-

Gaara: No.

Hinata: Oh well, READ AND REVIEW! (whispers) I was going to ask you if you're hungry, you know.

Gaara: COOKIES!!!!! (screams like a girl and gives Hinata puppy-dog eyes)

Hinata: wtf.

LOL I"LL STOP NOW!


End file.
